


Five Senses

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, fic request, just some smut, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: If requests are still open, can I ask for Ramsay Bolton fic, where reader stills his closes because she likes how it smells, and Ramsay finds out about it and is law key excited about it, because he's secretly I love with her, and punishes her in the best (smutsmutsmut) way possible?





	1. Scent

You were losing your breath from running through the Dreadfort. Once you found a hidden corner, you stopped and took out your treasure. The cloth was soft, warm, and the smell.

It smelled of the woods at night when the nasty creatures came out with their teeth bearing. It smelled of the hounds eating raw meat. It smelled of Greyjoy blood, dried and wet. It smelled of Ramsay Bolton, heaven simmering in hell.

Your nose buried deep in Ramsay’s bloodied shirt. You had to watch him for a while to steal it from his room. Every day you tended to his room and paid attention to the ties he was there or gone. The Greyjoy kept him extremely busy.

He had just left it there out in the open while he changed into a different shirt and leather armor for hunting. You knew you had to have it. You needed it. Your nose inhaled all of the scents again, and you paused.

You wanted to take every part of him in. You closed your eyes and thought of his face. His blue eyes going into yours with that smirk across his face. His hands grabbing at your throat, squeezing hard. Air becoming scarcer, the tighter he holds you.

No, that would never happen. Ramsay barely noticed you. You were sure he didn’t even know your name. You were just a handmaiden who tended to his room. Nothing to your name or anything to make you special.

Defeated and a little sad, you hid the shirt and went on with your duties for the rest of the day. Your feet carried you down to the Dreadfort’s courtyard where everyone else was, including a certain Bolton.

“Reek,” he said to the starving man next to him.

“Yes?” he responded. Ramsay’s eyes scanned the courtyard. He noticed a piece of his shirt hanging from your pocket. He narrowed his eyes at you as he watched you walk across the dirt ground. A smile creeped on his face.

“You will not draw me a bath tonight,” Ramsay said. 

“My lord?” a weak voice said. Reek covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry I have displeased you. I’m so sorry!” Ramsay’s hand comforted Reek’s matted hair. 

“Shhh,” Ramsay silenced him. “You did nothing wrong. I have another that must be punished.” Ramsay let go of Reek and followed through. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of you. He needed that excuse. He needed a reason to touch you, and now you gave it to him. 

Later that day, it was Reek who told you to report to Ramsay’s bath that night. 

You arrived to the bathroom with your hands shaking and a dry throat.

The room was simple. It had one tub, a small table that held towels and other cloths. No windows, but very well-lit with candles. The bath was already drawn. Steam rose from the heat of the bath. You let your fingers touch it. It burned to the touch and your hand shot back from the shock.

“Too hot, Y/N?” a voice said behind you. You turned to see Ramsay locking the door with the only key he had. He slid the key in his pocket and walked towards you like a predator. 

“My lord? You know me by name?” you responded.

“Why wouldn’t I know my own handmaiden by name?” he asked, smiling. “I believe you have something of mine.”

“My lord?” Ramsay pushed you down near the tub.

“Go on, show me. I know you have it.” You slowly took out Ramsay’s shirt from your pocket. The dried bloody fabric touched the damp floor for Ramsay to see. Your eyes couldn’t look back at Ramsay’s. Heat rose to your cheeks. 

You felt two fingers lift your chin and suddenly Ramsay was closer to your face than you were prepared for. 

“Why do you have this?”

“I—

“No stuttering now. Do not stutter to your lord,” Ramsay affirmed. “Why did you take this?” Your throat felt too dry. You took a hard swallow and keep your eyes on his. You smelled the raw meat and the pines of the forest on him. You felt intoxicated. He was entirely too close for comfort, but he smelled just like his shirt.

“Your scent, my lord.”

“You like my scent?”

“Yes, m’lord,” you confessed. Ramsay dropped your chin, and your hands feel to the floor. You caught yourself on all fours. Suddenly, you felt hands grabbing at your hair and dress. Ramsay pulled you into the tub. The hot water burned your skin, but not enough to do damage.

Ramsay put your head under water, letting the hot water take you over. He brought you back up. Cold air greeted your lungs. Your e/c went to Ramsay’s face. He smirked and stared at your throat.

“Someone has been too dirty,” he teased. His flaying knife cut your dress off. He took it out of the tub, leaving you in your under wear. He put your head under water again, and again it burned. He left you under the hot water for a longer amount of time. Once your lungs got air again, Ramsay was at the edge of the tub, studying your reaction.

His lips met your warm ones. You let him take dominance over you. His tongue went into your mouth, exploring all he could. His right hand keeping a tight grip of your wet hair, and his left hand slowly made its way around your neck.

It was happening. It was happening. Ramsay’s hand squeezed taking your breath away. It was really happening.

Ramsay’s kissing grew more aggressive as his hands went to your breasts. He started to bite at your bottom lip while his hand kneaded your breast. His hand felt rough and dry, but he pulled and kneaded away at his own pleasure. His lips left yours and replaced it with his hand. He squeezed your face.

“You’ve been thinking dirty thoughts of me, haven’t you?” he questioned you. “We need to purge you of these impure thoughts.” Ramsay let his pants fall to the floor, revealing his hard manhood. It was much bigger than you had imagined, so your eyes went wide.

Ramsay’s hand went to the back of your head. He pulled you to the front of his member. “You’re going to suck this until your lord is satisfied. Understand me?”

You nodded and did as your lord told you. Your mouth opened to let him all in. At first, it was easy. All you had to do was keep your mouth open. Ramsay moved back and forth. His member leaving and entering your mouth, but then he got rougher.

His hands gathered all of your hair together in one hand. He held onto tight and kept control of your head. He controlled your movements which meant you had none. Your hands gripped the tub for support. Ramsay’s growing member went farther into your mouth, touching the back of your throat.

Every time he went in just slightly deeper in your mouth, you lost more air. Ramsay moaned loud. His breathing became shorter as did your breath. Ramsay put one foot on the tub and both hands in your hair. His hips moved harder and faster against your head. His dick constantly moving down your mouth and throat.

You felt like you were drowning, but there was no water in your lungs. Just him. Ramsay’s moans echoed in the empty room. Splashes of water ended up on the floor. His dick filled your mouth over and over again until he held your head in one spot. Ramsay groaned as he came inside your mouth. You felt his cum go down your throat.

Ramsay pulled out of you and picked his pants back up. “Did you learn your lesson?”

You nodded your head, breathing hard. You wiped your mouth. Ramsay’s two fingers picked up your chin one last time. 

“Don’t steal my shit again.”


	2. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Request: I know it's sort of typical, but I'd like to request reader masturbating at thoughts of Ramsay because, well, who doesn't lol, and she moans his name and he caches her while doing it and he's determined to prove her that reality is waaaaay better  
> &  
> Holy shit! That was amazingly hot and so much in character for Ramsay OMGOMGOMG. Are you planning to write part 2 for Scent? Pleasepleaseplease say yes ^^'

Ever since that night, you couldn’t stop thinking about Ramsay. You remembered the smell on his shirt. How his eyes bore into you. How good his cock tasted. Your thoughts had only grown more sick and filled with yearning. There was no way you could admit it out loud, but you have grown thirsty for your lord.

You had been busy with your daily duties as of late that finding time to even think of him was impossible. People at Winterfell had been dying at Ramsay’s hand because the north remembered. And they remembered Sansa and her family. This only caused your chores to almost double because the Boltons couldn’t find good help.

You couldn’t take it anymore. It was stressful. You threw a towel into the sink, and walked off to find somewhere private. You found a rather average closet in an awkward hallway of the castle. It was a simple pantry with food, ale, and some cleaning items. You leaned against the door so no one could disturb you.

Your fingers slipped under your skirts and you found yourself. Your fingers began to go to work and you closed your eyes. His smell came back to you. The woods at night, the stink of meat, the metallic blood. You rubbed yourself in circles and smaller circles.

His scent became more prominent when you allowed yourself to relax. Your muscles slowly lost tension and you felt yourself slide down the door. Suddenly, the room came back to you. You saw the tub and the wooden walls. 

The well-lit candles blurred your vision and you remembered how tightly his hand grabbed your head. How big his cock was in your mouth. The air started to escape you. You kept that thought going in your head while you stuck your other hand down your skirts. Two fingers went inside as you kept drawing circles with the other. You could feel how wet you made yourself.

You could hear his voice in your ear, pushing you to go on. His heated breath urging you to call his name. 

“Ramsay,” you whispered to yourself, trying to keep quiet, but his voice told you to go louder. Your eyes rolled back. You had to keep half your mind on reality. You couldn’t get caught like this. 

You heard him clearer this time. “Louder, sweetling. Say my name, louder.”  
“Ramsay,” you moaned to yourself. 

“Louder,” the imaginary voice demanded.

“Ramsay,” you said, forgetting your volume. You felt how wet you were. Satisfied with your progress, you left the door and leaned against the wall. Your mind wandered back to the bathroom with the tub. This time, Ramsay’s mouth was over your wet pockets. You imagined his tongue roughly licking you. 

“Ramsay, ramsay, ramsay,” you said over and over. Your volume increasing. Who cares? No one came into this closet anyways.

Your fingers went deeper inside yourself. They went faster and harder the more you imagined your lord’s mouth deep inside you. His tongue sunk deep into you. His mouth sucked and teased as his hands crawled up your hips and sides. 

“Ramsay,” you whimpered. “Ramsay.” Your mouth started to salivate and slur. 

“You awful, naughty thing.” You heard out loud. Your eyes slowly opened to see your lord standing in front of you. His wicked smile focused on your hands which were still down your skirts. You quickly took them out and put them behind you.

“M-my lord!” you had to say something. “I’m s-so sorry. I-I couldn’t help-I just needed to—

Ramsay put his finger to his mouth, shushing you. “Now, what kind of lord would I be if I punished you for praising me? Hm?”

Ramsay kicked the door closed behind him, leaving you two alone in the pantry. His blue eyes looked over your chest and throat. 

“Still thinking about the time in the bathroom aren’t we? It seems you have forgotten my lesson to you. You’re still letting impure thoughts distract you from work.” Ramsay’s fingers traced your jaw while closing in on you. “Are you still yearning for me? Hm?”

Your eyes focused on his. He paralyzed you to that wall. He had cornered you again and you weren’t sure whether you should escape or let him do what he wanted to you. Ramsay tsked and his finger lifted your chin.

“Focus, sweetling,” Ramsay’s tone became darker. “Are these impure thoughts distracting you from work?” You nodded in silence, thinking about how you saw Ramsay punish people for not vocalizing you quickly opened your mouth.

“Yes my lord,” you cleared your throat, keeping your hands at your sides. “I have been distracted. I cannot help myself, my lord.” Ramsay kept his smile to himself. You saw a hint of it on his face, but his thumb pressed against your soft lips.

“Thank you, Y/N, for your honesty, and for that I’m not going to punish you,” you felt your muscles relax again. Your shoulders dropped for a moment until he started speaking again. “Instead, I’m going to reward you.”

Ramsay’s fingers found their way to your folds faster than you imagined. Two fingers explored just outside your entrance and he chuckled darkly.

“You must admire me more than I thought. You truly are an indulgent awful thing, aren’t you?” His chuckle only made you more excited. He pulled you close and he kissed your mouth, biting hard down on your lips. You winced at the sudden force. 

Ramsay retracted his hands from under your skirt and grabbed your sides. You could feel his fingertips burn bruises into your skin. Your hands grabbed onto his shirt, tugging and pulling. If he was going to be rough, so were you. 

His shirt was off and you began to kiss your way down him. His hard chest and stomach were hard to resist, but before you could make it to his hips. His hand grabbed at the back of your head and pulled you back up. His lips crashed against yours again. He pushed you back into the wall, forcing food items to fall to the floor. 

He started to lift your skirt. Seeing where he was going with it, you helped. Layers of thick fabric betrayed you. You wanted him now. You wanted his cock inside you and these damned layers did not help speed up the process. You heard him mumble the same sentiment.

“Fucking skirts,” he grumbled. You couldn’t upset him, not when you were close to getting what you wanted. You untied one side which made the fabric loose around you. Ramsay shoved you against the wall again. It hit your head, and you felt dizzy until you felt him inside you.

“There we go,” he growled. He held one of your legs close to him and moved back and forth, faster and faster. He filled you with please with every thrust he made. You wrapped your leg around him, trying to keep balance. He felt good. He was too much.

“Ramsay,” you moaned. 

“Quiet,” he only said. He knocked you back and forth more, increasing his speed and force. You couldn’t help yourself.

“Ramsay,” you breathed out louder. Ramsay put his hand over your mouth.

“I told you to stay quiet, didn’t I?” his expression changed when he saw a tear coming from your eye. He kept moving, but this time his eyes were locked onto yours. “You wanna scream? Go on. Try it. I want to watch you scream.” 

Ramsay fucked you harder. His cock reaching new depth into you. It started to hurt. You yelled his name into his hand. It was just as he wanted. He could fuck you, and not a single soul in Winterfell could hear you. Your back became tense against the wall, and your hips were growing with your need. You joined in moving with him. Both of you working towards the same goal. Every push you felt him go a little deeper. 

You screamed into his hand louder, and his eyes never left yours. His full focus was on you and pushing you further into pleasure. His rugged breathing drove you mad, and you felt powerful. You were pleasing your lord and making him lose control. His hand holding you gripped tighter. Your eyes strayed from his and you watched his chest breathe in and out. His toned body was all yours to have.

In this moment, he was yours. And then you lost it. 

You felt yourself become undone before him. Spirals uncurled within you and all your body went with it as he held you in place. You screamed into his hand again. He knew you were calling out his name. When you were done, Ramsay held you in place against the wall. He pulled himself out of you.

He breathed into your ear. “The next time you yearn for your lord, you come to me directly.”


End file.
